


Alquimia (Garycato)

by June2045



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonito y tierno, Este fic se me ocurrió mientras lavaba mi baño, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June2045/pseuds/June2045
Summary: - Los químicos aman por necesidad. Los alquimistas por elección.El quería dejar de amarlo pero no podía- La química muere con el tiempo, la alquimia nace a través del tiempo.¿En qué momento se enamoró de aquel chico rubio?- La química ama el envase. La alquimia disfruta del contenidoSin duda el amaba cada cosa de aquel rubio, amaba cada cosa que salía de el- La química sucede. La alquimia se construye.¿Pero desde cuando?- Todos buscan química, solo algunos encuentran la alquimia.Dos mejores amigos, ambos sentirán lo mismo?
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Garycato





	1. Sentimientos

Avocato no podía dejar de pensar en eso

– Los químicos aman por necesidad. Los alquimistas por elección. 

El quería dejar de amarlo pero no podía

– La química muere con el tiempo, la alquimia nace a través del tiempo.

¿En qué momento se enamoró de aquel chico de tierna sonrisa?

– La química ama el envase. La alquimia disfruta del contenido

Sin duda el amaba cada cosa de aquel chico, amaba cada cosa que salía de el

– La química sucede. La alquimia se construye. 

¿Pero desde cuando?

– Todos buscan química, solo algunos encuentran la alquimia. 

___________________________  
Eran las dos de la mañana y Avocato no podía dormir nada, cada que lo intentaba terminaba fantaseando con su mejor amigo y cada vez estaba a punto de aceptar que lo amaba y eso era algo que no quería hacer

el no podía estar enamorado de gary goodspeed y menos sabiendo que el estaba enamorado de Quinn y sabía que no importaba que tanto estuviera enamorado de el, jamás le correspondería

Pero aún asi no podía dejar de pensar en el, en su cabello amarillo, en sus ojos azules, en su inocencia, en su terquedad, en su gran corazón, en su forma tan fácil de meterse en problemas, en sus gestos, en su risa, en sus movimientos exagerados, en la confianza y amor incondicional que le tiene a los demás, sin quitar el echo de lo tierno y dulce su era cuando sonreía

Pero incluso con todo eso, no podía aceptar sus sentimientos

-No pierdas la esperanza- había dicho pequeño cato cuando vio a su padre mirar a Gary con ojos soñadores en la cena mientras el rubio jugaba con su comida, este sólo le lanzó una sonrisa a su hijo

¿siquiera sabía de que tendría que tener esperanza?

Había conocido a Gary desde hace un tiempo, cuando trato de llevarse a mooncake junto a otros cazarrecompenzas y término esposado y jugando cartas durante nueve horas junto a el, al poco tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos, y luego lo ayudó a salvar a pequeño cato, después de eso siempre estuvieron el uno para el otro, bromeaban entre ellos y avocato lo ayudaba con concejos para que el conquistara a la morena

Era claro que el y Gary se amaban de una forma tipo hermandad, pero nunca en sentido romántico hasta ahora, no, no podía ser posible, debe de estar confundiendo sus sentimientos por el chico

Dando un suspiro, Avocato decidió salir de la cama para ir a caminar, quizá eso lo ayudaría a dormir o a sacar al muchacho de su cabeza.

__________________________________  
Recorrió cada pasillo pero no ayudó nada, sólo se sintió inquieto ya que todo o casi todo le recordaba al rubio

Estaba listo para regresar a su habitación y golpearse con su propia almohada hasta quedarse dormido, pero luego lo vio, el cuarto de Gary, se acercó instantáneamente a este del otro lado de la pared dejando una buena distancia entre la puerta y el

Podía respirar el aroma de Gary, era tan dulce como el y definitivamente quería respirar mucho más ese exquisito olor , quería respirarlo por completo

Sintió un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, el chico sólo estaba a unos pasos de distancia, babeando su cama  
Se veria tan tierno pensaba avocato mientras sonreía con esa imagen en su cabeza

¿cómo sería abrazarlo mientras el estaba tan calmado en su cama? ¿cómo sería mover su cabello mientras el estaba tan relajado en sus brazos? Se preguntaba el cato con una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta inconscientemente, tratando de respirar cada vez más su aroma

Tan cerca

Sólo son unos pasos más

Su aroma era tan dulce y fresco, como si combinaran menta con manzanilla

Y luego entró en razón

Dio un salto para atrás, ¿qué estaba haciendo? El no podía sentir nada por Gary y si lo hiciera definitivamente no iba a acosarlo en la madrugada como hace un momento

Dando los pasos más rápidos y silenciosos que pudo, el hombre-gato salió de ese pasillo para ir al baño

Después de unos minutos empezó a correr, y tan pronto como llegó al baño este abrió la llave de la regadera, dejando que el agua fría chocara contra su cuerpo de golpe, logrando que su cola se erizara

Dando grandes respiraciones se concentró sólo en el agua, ya no quería pensar en el rubio ni en nadie, solo en el agua chocando bruscamente contra su cuerpo  
__________________________________

\- Hora de levantarse Gary- decía H.U.E. cómo cada mañana en el cuarto del guero, sacandolo de un sueño lleno de galletas

-Deja de fastidiarme Hue, apenas son las ocho de la mañana- respondía el chico somnoliento  
-Viejos habitos Gary, además le prometiste a quinn ayudarla a descubrir como cerrar la brecha-  
El chico no hizo nada más que soltar un suspiro mientras acariciaba a mooncake que seguía dormido  
El lleno de lagañas se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la bolita llena de mocos que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y se acercó a su armario por su bata, necesitaba bañarse  
-Además paso algo anoche Gary, que tal vez te interesaría saber- continuo Hue  
-Si no es sobre la brecha o de mucha importancia como una guerra o algo, déjalo para después Hue- respondió este, con la bata ya puesta, terminando de limpiarse la saliva seca de su rostro  
-Esta bien Gary- respondió la voz mientras este salía de su habitación para darse un baño.  
_________________________________

Encontrarse a Avocato dormido en el piso del baño además de ser raro fue de lo más tierno, su amigo por lo general estaba atento a cada cosa y listo para las peleas con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora se veía tan calmado que era imposible creer que era el mismo Avocato

Dando unos pequeños toques que parecían más caricias, Gary decidió despertarlo  
-Señor bigotes, tienes que despertar- decía el con una voz bastante tierna entre risas

Cuando Avocato despertó algo desorientado el chico seguía con los pequeños toques, de echo hasta los incremento, a el nunca le importó ser así con el, no le tenía miedo, así de simple

El cato no podía creerlo ¿seguía dormido? Gary se veía mucho más hermoso esta mañana  
No recordaba haber regresado a su cuarto, debió quedarse dormido

\- Vamos bro tienes que levantarte, hoy será un nuevo día de aventuras- decía el chico mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo  
-Gracias baby- respondió  
y le dio la suya sin pensarlo,  
aún que después de unos segundos Avocato sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda mientras los sentimientos de la noche pasada regresaron a el, estaban tan cerca, nunca fue algo raro, pero ahora ya no pensaba igual

Sintió como se sonrojaba, también como sentía que toda su sangre se calentaba, tenía que huir ya - G-Gary, te veré afuera, digo no afuera del baño, t-te veré en la cocina, para comer c-claro, ahora revisare... ya s-sabes las sábanas de pequeño cato- tartamudeo mientras soltaba su mano rápidamente -ya sabes, problemas con la pipi- agregó cuando vio la confusión en el rostro de el chico para luego salir corriendo del gran baño

Gary noto lo rápido que Avocato salió del baño después de esa extraña escusa, además de su extraño comportamiento, dejándolo sólo con una pregunta

-¿pequeño cato aún se hace pipi en la cama?-


	2. Ser normal

-¡¡Por décima vez en esta mañana, no me hago pipi en la cama Gary!!- respondía exaltado pequeño cato a las preguntas del chico

-No tienes de que avergonzarte cato araña, todos lo hacíamos, sólo tienes que aceptar que es un problema a tus trece años- dijo Gary mientras se metía otra galleta a la boca, estaban en la cocina agarrando todas las galletas que podían

-No aceptaré algo que no me pasa, además ¿a qué viene todo eso?- pregunto el pequeño mientras le robaba una galleta a este

-Avocato, me lo encontré en el piso del baño y en cuanto lo ayude a levantarse dijo eso, y que me vería en la cocina, aunque obviamente no esta aquí- respondió pensativo, además recordó su extraña actitud, la forma en la que tartamudeaba

-Se puso muy raro, parecía que queria escapar de mi- continuó, nunca había visto a su amigo portarse de esa manera

-¿No crees que será por algo? O ¿por alguien?- pregunto el pequeño mientras le lanzaba una mirada pícara, el guero sólo empezó a reír, ¿alguien? Como si Avocato fuera a sentir algo por alguien que no fueran sus armas

-Tienes mucha imaginación pequeño, debe de ser algo de ventrexianos, como la gripe o algo así- dijo mientras pensaba en lo rojo que se veía -además estuvo durmiendo en el piso, eso explica muchas cosas- continuó mientras acababa la última galleta, el pequeño sólo lo miraba raro

-eso explica nada, deberías ir a ver como esta, te tiene mucha confianza- dijo pequeño cato aunque el sabía lo que pasaba, bueno era más que obvio que su papá sentía cosas por el guero y la verdad el no tenía problema con eso ya que Gary le caía muy bien y estar con ambos era genial, además quería que su papá fuera feliz y si el chico le daba esa felicidad estaba bien con eso, el único problema era que el chico era más ciego que un gusano y no podía ver lo que todos a kilómetros si

-No te preocupes pequeño, tu papá esta en buenas manos, lo veré después de que termine de ayudar a quinn con ideas para cerrar la brecha- contesto Gary mientras se levantaba y sin antes acariciar el cabello del menor brusca y cariñosamente salir de la cocina  
El pequeño sólo dio un suspiro frustrado ¿qué tan inocente era Gary como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Avocato?

-Puede ser muy ingenuo aveces- dijo HUE que había escuchado toda la conversación -por cierto pequeño cato, te acabo de dejar sábanas recién limpias en tu cama, esta bien tener accidentes- dijo este con la voz más roboticamente amable

Dejó soltar un gruñido -No puede ser ¿¡también tu!?-

__________________________________

-Así qué ¿qué tan raro se puso?- pregunto Quinn mientras guardaba toda la información que tenían sobre la brecha

-Mucho, digo, nunca lo había visto así, además no lo e visto en todo el día, debe de estar enfermo o algo ¿no crees?- decía Gary mientras de rascaba la nuca

La chica lo había visto muy pensativo y nervioso en toda la tarde, nisiquiera había tratado de conquistarla como era su costumbre  
No podía evitar pensar que le agradaba cuando no era tan intenso

\- y ¿tú estás bien? Ni siquiera ofendiste a Kvn en todo el día - pregunto ella al verlo tan alterado

-si, creo ¿estoy exagerando? No puedo dejar de pensar en el- dijo tenso -sólo estoy preocupado, supongo que esta enfermo o algo así, su pelaje también se veía raro, se estaba poniendo rojo- continuó el chico sin poder dejar de pensar en su amigo, su primer y único amigo en años, quería que estuviera bien y haría de todo para que así fuera sólo no sabía que hacer en esta situación

Ella le sonrio de una manera cariñosa, Gary estaba siendo dramático pero era típico en el -¿y si vas a verlo? Si se siente mal sería bueno que lo animaras Gary- le respondió ella, había algo más en el comportamiento del chico además de mucha preocupación, no pudo evitar sonreír

La chica podía notar lo diferente que era el ambiente entre ellos dos los últimos días, sus apretones de manos eran más cariñosos que de costumbre, incluso se habían abrazado muchas veces, además había atrapado a Avocato lanzándose dulces miradas al chico

\- Tienes razón, debo ir a verlo, haré que se sienta bien, ¡¡Se sentirá fantástico!! Nada mejor como jugar cartas- dijo tratando de ser optimista mientras le devolvía una sonrisa

-Así que, ¿tú y yo ya somos amigos?- pregunto dándole una sonrisa

-Si Gary, no eres tan tonto y ridículo como pensaba- respondió la morena regresandole la sonrisa

-¿qué clase de amigos?- pregunto el chico usando la voz del Gary crudo y real

-No lo arruines- respondió ella mientras salía del lugar dejándolo sólo

__________________________________

Gary y Mooncake llevaban un tazón lleno de galletas y un paquete de cartas al cuarto de Avocato, si el estaba enfermo esto lo animaría por completo, además ya había pasado tiempo desde que no jugaban juntos

Pero por alguna razón se sentia nervioso, nunca lo había visto enfermo ¿será igual a los humanos? No podía pensar en que hacer si se le caía el cabello o qué algo raro pasará con su cuerpo como si le crecieran otros dos brazos de la nada o algo parecido, debió preguntarle a pequeño cato antes de dirigirse a su cuarto  
¿Y si es como con los gatos? Sabía que a pesar de verse como uno no tenía tantas similitudes, digo le gustaba la leche pero nunca lo había visto dormido en la mesa o metiéndose en cajas  
No pudo evitar reír por esa imagen en su cabeza, el cato dentro de una caja, sería tan tierno y gracioso, pagaría mucho por ver eso

El chico suspiro, sabía tanto de las enfermedades de los gatos como de los ventrexianos

Cuando estaba apuntó de llegar tuvo que decirle a mooncake que se fuera, no sabía si podría enfermarlo y definitivamente no sabría que hacer si eso pasaba

-Chookity - dijo mientras ponía una cara triste

-Lo se amiguito, pero no estoy seguro de como podrías reaccionar si se te pega una enfermedad- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, aunque una parte de el sabía que quería estar sólo con su amigo

La bolita de mocos lo entendió y asintió, más animado tomó una galleta y se metió a un conducto de aire, eso se lo había enseñado el para evitar a kvn, no quería una mala influencia en su vida

El chico dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a fuera de la habitación de su amigo y cuando estuvo apuntó de entrar escucho una conversación

-Tienes que admitirlo, es muy obvio, sólo te estas lastimando a ti mismo- era la voz de Quinn con insistencia pero ¿ella qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-No aceptaré algo que no siento- ahora era la voz de Avocato, sonaba un poco enojado

Gary no pudo querer escuchar más de su conversación, sabía que estaba mal hacer eso pero en su defensa era muy curioso, así que decidió acercarse un poco más

-Avocato no puedes evitar sentir eso, sólo mira tu comportamiento cuando estas cerca de el, no estas confundido, estas enamorado- respondía la chica con mucha más insistencia

¿Avocato enamorado? ¿el?

\- Eso no es verdad, mi comportamiento es el mismo- respondió Avocato, aunque sonaba dudoso

Gary sabía que no podía seguir escuchando, parecía ser algo muy privado pero no quería irse, además era su mejor amigo y quería saber que pasaba con el para apoyarlo

-Oye no puede ser tan malo estar enamorado de el, además se ven bastante bien juntos- dijo ella tratando de animarlo

Quería saber quien era ese "el" ¿HUE? ¿El idiota de Kvn? Definitivamente no era con Kvn, el era tan asqueroso

Gary estaba nervioso aunque no tenía ni la mejor idea de porque

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo el mayor y después de un corto silencio dio un suspiro

-Puede que si este enamorado de Gary-.


	3. Mariposas

Gary no sabe cuanto tiempo le tomó llegar corriendo a su habitación, sentía sus latidos fuertes y rápidos junto a una oleada de mariposas dentro de el

Ya habían pasado unas horas y solo había dado vueltas por toda su habitación, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso pero no por el echo de que Avocato lo amara

Estaba nervioso porque eso lo puso de una u otra manera muy feliz y satisfecho, jamás se había sentido así de bien, incluso sonreía cómo si hubiera encontrado el mejor tesoro de todos

Sabía que no podía escuchar a escondidas pero por lo menos ahora entendía que pasaba con su amigo  
Fue como si un rompecabezas terminará de armarse en su cabeza y por alguna extraña razón le gustaba el resultado de este, lo que lo ponía más nervioso  
No sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, nunca vio a Avocato de esa forma, siempre fue sólo amistoso ¿no? No es como si pensará en como poder estar todo el tiempo que pudiera con el, tampoco como si se quedará despierto hasta tarde por pensar en lo linda que era su sonrisa o como se sentía cada vez que se daban un apretón de manos, eso no significaba algo romántico ¿no?

-Avocato, ¿Sientes eso en verdad?- pregunto casi en un susurro sin quitar su sonrisa, el chico se sentía en las nubes y no podía evitarlo y una parte de el sabía que no quería hacerlo

¿Porqué saber que Avocato lo amaba era tan satisfactorio?

¿Pero y Quinn? Pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, así fue durante cinco años ¿No por eso trataba de conquistarla? ¿Y si tal vez sólo fue costumbre? Puede que sólo estuviera enamorado de la idea de amarla, jamás había sentido esas mariposas en su estómago, no había estado despierto hasta tarde tratando de repasar cada parte de su rostro en su mente, o como si se hubiera encontrado a si mismo admirando su belleza sin darse cuenta, algo que sinceramente lo había echo más de una vez con Avocato  
Además no es como si pudiera lastimar a Quinn, ella se lo había dicho, sólo eran amigos y se sentía bien por por eso

Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, ¿porqué lo ponía feliz? ¿desde cuándo Avocato empezó a amarlo? ¿el también sentía lo mismo?

El chico aún si se sentía de esa manera no sabía que hacer, no quería arruinarlo, quería estar seguro de sus sentimientos, sentía algo por su amigo y sabía que no sólo una amistad pero no estaba seguro sobre si era amor, ¿cómo debe de sentirse de todos modos? Tenía que hacer algo para confirmarlo y sólo se le ocurría una cosa tonta y absurda

Tenía que besar a Avocato

Puede que sonara estúpido y ridículo pero el creía que en con un beso sabías lo que en realidad sentías por alguien, y el si que quería saber que sentía por Avocato

¿Pero qué haría? Tampoco era como si pudiera llegar de la nada y proponer -hey bro, leí por ahí que besarte con tu mejor amigo ayudaba a liberar tensiónes acumuladas y tu has estado muy tenso últimamente ¿qué tal si nos besamos muy apasionadamente y mucho para tranquilizarnos mutuamente?- ahora que lo pensaba, eso no sonaba mal

Tenía que ser sutil, tanto que Avocato ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que se besaron, algo que fuera tan pero tan pequeño que apenas contará como un beso

Así que definitivamente haría todo lo contrario a eso, ya después se preocuparía por lo que pasaría

Besaría a Avocato y encontraría la respuesta a sus preguntas

-Prepárate Avocato, tendrás el mejor beso de tu vida con Gary goodspeed- pensó el mientras se dejaba caer en su cama

_________________________________

Gary Goodspeed

Estaba enamorado de Gary Goodspeed

Jamás pensó que volvería a sentir el amor y mucho menos por el

\- Deja de lastimarte a ti mismo- había dicho Quinn, pero ¿no era peor saber que Gary no lo amaba? Digo el amaba a la chica y Avocato no podía culparlo por eso

Aún así, verlo feliz coqueteando con ella le dolía como nada jamás lo había echo en su vida

Soltó un supiro y revolvió el cabello de pequeño cato, estaban viendo una película pero en algún un punto el pequeño se quedó dormido  
Se sentía bien saber que ahora estaba a salvo, lo había rescatado, jamás se equivocaria de nuevo, ahora estaba bien

Y siendo sincero, no lo hubiera logrado sin Gary, sin duda se lo agradecería por siempre, sabía que incluso si no correspondía sus sentimientos, jamás dejaría de estar a su lado,

Avocato con cuidado lo cargo y lo llevó a su habitación, el pequeño seguía tan tranquilo cuando lo dejó en su cama

-Poder dormir tranquilo sin pensar en un rubio idiota que te tiene loco, que envidia- pensó el mayor al salir del cuarto del chico

Debía dejar de pensar en el, pero admitir que lo amaba había empeorado todo, Gary era una canción que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza

-Me iré ahora, Gary viene a verte, llegara en cualquier momento- le había dicho Quinn antes de irse, eso lo ponía muy nervioso y emocionado, lo espero mucho tiempo, no salió de su cuarto en algunas horas, pero no llegó

Lo que fue bueno, era puros nervios en ese momento

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- se preguntaba el mayor soltando un gruñido mientras regresaba a su habitación

El era el mejor con las chicas ventrexianas, sabía coquetear, muchas se mojaban con sólo verlo, nada ni nadie lo intimidaba, jamás se ponía nervioso cuando alguien la gustaba, jamás pensó que un humano lo haría derretirse de esa manera

Gary goodspeed, como amaba su nombre, cada letra, en realidad cada cosa de el, no podía encontrar nada que no le gustará del chico, sólo encontraba más cosas que amaba de el

No quería verlo hasta poder controlar sus sentimientos, por eso lo evitaría a toda costa durante los próximos días.


	4. Planes

07: 30, Hora terrestre

Gary se había despertado mas temprano que antes, estuvo planeando la cita que tendría esta noche con Avocato durante varías horas, su plan era aprueba de tontos, nada podría fallarle

-Tan sencillo que incluso Kvn podría hacerlo- pensó el chico, solo tendría que alejar al ventrexiano de el para poder hacer lo que quisiera, y ya que Hue se negó a dejarlo en su habitación tendría que pedirle ayuda a Quinn y a Pequeño cato

-No me fastidies Gary, no soy tu sirviente, además puede destruir la puerta con alguna de sus armas- habían sido las palabras exactas que había utilizado después de rogarle por mucho tiempo, así que pedirle ayuda a sus amigos no sonaba tan mal

Estaba tan nervioso, incluso más que la noche anterior "una cita con Avocato" pensar en eso lograba que miles de mariposas recorrieran todo su cuerpo, nunca había sentido lo mismo por nadie, ni siquiera en la tierra, era raro, sentirse bien pero asustado, sus emociones estaban completamente descontroladas, así que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad

besaría a Avocato y descubriría si lo que sentía era amor o no, aún si una parte de el ya lo sabía

____________________________________________________________________

-Entonces, repasemos todo de nuevo, Avocato y yo no podemos estar juntos hasta que sean las 8:00 de la noche, ni un minuto antes, no quiero que sospeche nada sobre lo que pasara esta noche, confío en ustedes para que se encarguen de alejarlo lo más posible de aquí- Decía el chico a sus somnolientos amigos, tuvo que despertarlos mucho antes de que Avocato lo hiciera y apareciera, no quería ninguna sospecha de su parte

-Iremos a un planeta con la escusa de haber encontrado un material que nos ayudaría con la brecha, solo iremos el y yo, me asegurare de traerlo aquí cuando ya todo este listo, fácil, no sera difícil mantenerlo ocupado para entonces- respondía Pequeño cato, quería que su papá fuera feliz junto a alguien que lo amara y si esto iba a ayudarlo haría lo que fuera, además necesitaba un tiempo sólo con el, quería recuperar tiempo de esos tres años

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de preparar todo para ese entonces, no te preocupes, lo tenemos todo resuelto- dijo la chica, sonriendo cariñosamente al chico, le pareció gracioso, era puros nervios en ese momento

-Chookity- había dicho mooncake antes de abrazar a Gary como tenía costumbre para tranquilizado- Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien- respondió este correspondiendo el abrazo de la pequeña bolita verde

-Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo falta parallegar al planeta Novatix Hue?-pregunto el chico sin dejar de abrazar a mooncake

-En dos horas con diez minutos exactos Gary- respondió inmediatamente como de costumbre

-Y apenas son las nueve- dijo el pequeño sin dejar de ver a su amigo

-¿Dos horas para qué?- pregunto Avocato quien apenas había entrado a la sala de la nave, haciendo que Gary diera un salto del susto, ¡¡Dura madre!!¿habría escuchado algo?

-Encontramos algo que nos ayudaría a cerrar la brecha, nos dirigimos a ese lugar ahora- respondió Quinn antes de que Gary dijiera una tontería, el estaba nervioso , or alguna razón verlo hizo que todos sus sentimientos y emociones fueran mucho más grandes y más revueltas

En cambio el cato se había bañado con agua fría de nuevo, como la anterior noche sólo había pensado en Gary, mojarse con agua totalmente fría lo ayudaba a no pensar en el por un momento

-Bien, preparemonos para llegar, tengo mucha hambre, necesito alimento- reclamo Pequeño cato cuando vio que Gary intentaba esconder sus nervios abrazando más fuerte a mooncake (parecía que incluso explotaria), salió de la sala de la nave mientra Avocato lo seguía, este nisiquiera había mirado a Gary

-Bien, deja de verte como un idiota, actúa normal, golpea a kvn, haz algo típico de ti, sólo no te pongas tan nervioso- dijo la chica después de que Avocato y el pequeño salieron

-Es fácil para tu decirlo Quinn, tu no intentaras besarlo en una cena romántica, ¿te diste cuenta de que ni siquiera me miro? y ¿si me rechaza? ¡¡Dulce guante de Dios!! Nunca podré verlo a la cara de nuevo- respondió el chico haciendo sus típicas poses melodramaticas

\- Vamos Gary, sólo serán unas horas antes de llegar al planeta, debes resistir hasta entonces- animo la morena

\- Tienes razón, debo controlarme hasta que se vallan, sólo quiero que todo salga bien- dijo el sonriendo nerviosamente mientras que la chica le dio un apretón amigable en su hombro, jalandolo un poco para salir y encontrarse con los otros dos en el comedor

Ambos estaban teniendo una platica animada mientras comían, -eran tan lindos juntos- pensó Gary mientras disfrutaba aquella ecena, Avocato tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto, se hubiera quedado más tiempo observandolo si no fuera porque Quinn le dio un codazo en su cintura - ¡¡oye!! Si dolió- reclamo el, mientras se sovaba donde lo había golpeado

Avocato trataba de no verlo pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que fue al quejarse

\- Yo pienso que sería genial quedarnos en novatix hasta mañana, dicen que tiene una linda vista al cielo- dijo Gary sentándose a lado del mayor de los ventrexianos -actúa normal- había dicho la morena hace unos momentos, antes de que todos sus sentimientos se revolvieran en su estómago eso hubiera echo, sentarse cerca de su amigo

Se dio cuenta de como pelaje de Avocato se erizaba, le pareció muy gracioso saber que el no era el único nervioso, eso lo tranquilizó un poco

-Buena idea, nunca nos hemos quedado tanto tiempo en un sólo lugar- respondía el más pequeño fingiendo emoción

Ni Avocato ni Quinn parecieron estar en desacuerdo, pasarían la noche en un planeta después de mucho tiempo

El almuerzo fue como cualquier otro, hablaron de la brecha, soltaron uno que otro chiste, Avocato y Gary compartieron una que otra mirada

Después de eso el chico se sintió más seguro, sabía que siempre podrí a confiar en Avocato pasara lo que pasara

___________________________________________________________________

-Tengan cuidado, quien sabe que cosas como cerebros pueden encontrarse- decía Gary a los dos ventrexian antes de irse

Avocato se sorprendió un poco cuando se entero de que sólo irían el y pequeño cato, supuso que era para que Gary pudiera tener tiempo a solas con la chica, y aún sabiendo que no podía hacerlo, no pudo evitar que una ola de celos se sentía por todo su cuerpo

Eso le recordó que tenía que evitarlo hasta controlar sus sentimientos, era más difícil de lo que pensaba

-No te preocupes bandido del trueno, estaremos bien- había respondido pequeño cato al chico

-regresaremos vivos- fue lo único que dijo Avocato

Ahora sin el en el galaxia uno, Gary podía empezar con su plan  
07: 30, Hora terrestre

Gary se había despertado mas temprano que antes, estuvo planeando la cita que tendría esta noche con Avocato durante varías horas, su plan era aprueba de tontos, nada podría fallarle

-Tan sencillo que incluso Kvn podría hacerlo- pensó el chico, solo tendría que alejar al ventrexiano de el para poder hacer lo que quisiera, y ya que Hue se negó a dejarlo en su habitación tendría que pedirle ayuda a Quinn y a Pequeño cato

-No me fastidies Gary, no soy tu sirviente, además puede destruir la puerta con alguna de sus armas- habían sido las palabras exactas que había utilizado después de rogarle por mucho tiempo, así que pedirle ayuda a sus amigos no sonaba tan mal

Estaba tan nervioso, incluso más que la noche anterior "una cita con Avocato" pensar en eso lograba que miles de mariposas recorrieran todo su cuerpo, nunca había sentido lo mismo por nadie, ni siquiera en la tierra, era raro, sentirse bien pero asustado, sus emociones estaban completamente descontroladas, así que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad

besaría a Avocato y descubriría si lo que sentía era amor o no, aún si una parte de el ya lo sabía

____________________________________________________________________

-Entonces, repasemos todo de nuevo, Avocato y yo no podemos estar juntos hasta que sean las 8:00 de la noche, ni un minuto antes, no quiero que sospeche nada sobre lo que pasara esta noche, confío en ustedes para que se encarguen de alejarlo lo más posible de aquí- Decía el chico a sus somnolientos amigos, tuvo que despertarlos mucho antes de que Avocato lo hiciera y apareciera, no quería ninguna sospecha de su parte

-Iremos a un planeta con la escusa de haber encontrado un material que nos ayudaría con la brecha, solo iremos el y yo, me asegurare de traerlo aquí cuando ya todo este listo, fácil, no sera difícil mantenerlo ocupado para entonces- respondía Pequeño cato, quería que su papá fuera feliz junto a alguien que lo amara y si esto iba a ayudarlo haría lo que fuera, además necesitaba un tiempo sólo con el, quería recuperar tiempo de esos tres años

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de preparar todo para ese entonces, no te preocupes, lo tenemos todo resuelto- dijo la chica, sonriendo cariñosamente al chico, le pareció gracioso, era puros nervios en ese momento

-Chookity- había dicho mooncake antes de abrazar a Gary como tenía costumbre para tranquilizado- Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien- respondió este correspondiendo el abrazo de la pequeña bolita verde

-Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo falta parallegar al planeta Novatix Hue?-pregunto el chico sin dejar de abrazar a mooncake

-En dos horas con diez minutos exactos Gary- respondió inmediatamente como de costumbre

-Y apenas son las nueve- dijo el pequeño sin dejar de ver a su amigo

-¿Dos horas para qué?- pregunto Avocato quien apenas había entrado a la sala de la nave, haciendo que Gary diera un salto del susto, ¡¡Dura madre!!¿habría escuchado algo?

-Encontramos algo que nos ayudaría a cerrar la brecha, nos dirigimos a ese lugar ahora- respondió Quinn antes de que Gary dijiera una tontería, el estaba nervioso , or alguna razón verlo hizo que todos sus sentimientos y emociones fueran mucho más grandes y más revueltas

En cambio el cato se había bañado con agua fría de nuevo, como la anterior noche sólo había pensado en Gary, mojarse con agua totalmente fría lo ayudaba a no pensar en el por un momento

-Bien, preparemonos para llegar, tengo mucha hambre, necesito alimento- reclamo Pequeño cato cuando vio que Gary intentaba esconder sus nervios abrazando más fuerte a mooncake (parecía que incluso explotaria), salió de la sala de la nave mientra Avocato lo seguía, este nisiquiera había mirado a Gary

-Bien, deja de verte como un idiota, actúa normal, golpea a kvn, haz algo típico de ti, sólo no te pongas tan nervioso- dijo la chica después de que Avocato y el pequeño salieron

-Es fácil para tu decirlo Quinn, tu no intentaras besarlo en una cena romántica, ¿te diste cuenta de que ni siquiera me miro? y ¿si me rechaza? ¡¡Dulce guante de Dios!! Nunca podré verlo a la cara de nuevo- respondió el chico haciendo sus típicas poses melodramaticas

\- Vamos Gary, sólo serán unas horas antes de llegar al planeta, debes resistir hasta entonces- animo la morena

\- Tienes razón, debo controlarme hasta que se vallan, sólo quiero que todo salga bien- dijo el sonriendo nerviosamente mientras que la chica le dio un apretón amigable en su hombro, jalandolo un poco para salir y encontrarse con los otros dos en el comedor

Ambos estaban teniendo una platica animada mientras comían, -eran tan lindos juntos- pensó Gary mientras disfrutaba aquella ecena, Avocato tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto, se hubiera quedado más tiempo observandolo si no fuera porque Quinn le dio un codazo en su cintura - ¡¡oye!! Si dolió- reclamo el, mientras se sovaba donde lo había golpeado

Avocato trataba de no verlo pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que fue al quejarse

\- Yo pienso que sería genial quedarnos en novatix hasta mañana, dicen que tiene una linda vista al cielo- dijo Gary sentándose a lado del mayor de los ventrexianos -actúa normal- había dicho la morena hace unos momentos, antes de que todos sus sentimientos se revolvieran en su estómago eso hubiera echo, sentarse cerca de su amigo

Se dio cuenta de como pelaje de Avocato se erizaba, le pareció muy gracioso saber que el no era el único nervioso, eso lo tranquilizó un poco

-Buena idea, nunca nos hemos quedado tanto tiempo en un sólo lugar- respondía el más pequeño fingiendo emoción

Ni Avocato ni Quinn parecieron estar en desacuerdo, pasarían la noche en un planeta después de mucho tiempo

El almuerzo fue como cualquier otro, hablaron de la brecha, soltaron uno que otro chiste, Avocato y Gary compartieron una que otra mirada

Después de eso el chico se sintió más seguro, sabía que siempre podrí a confiar en Avocato pasara lo que pasara

___________________________________________________________________

-Tengan cuidado, quien sabe que cosas como cerebros pueden encontrarse- decía Gary a los dos ventrexian antes de irse

Avocato se sorprendió un poco cuando se entero de que sólo irían el y pequeño cato, supuso que era para que Gary pudiera tener tiempo a solas con la chica, y aún sabiendo que no podía hacerlo, no pudo evitar que una ola de celos se sentía por todo su cuerpo

Eso le recordó que tenía que evitarlo hasta controlar sus sentimientos, era más difícil de lo que pensaba

-No te preocupes bandido del trueno, estaremos bien- había respondido pequeño cato al chico

-regresaremos vivos- fue lo único que dijo Avocato

Ahora sin el en el galaxia uno, Gary podía empezar con su plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo por hoy, son las tres de la mañana y tengo un sueño juas juas:'D❤  
> Me despido, abrazos y besos❤


	5. Recuerdos

Avocato y pequeño cato habían estado paseándose por la ciudad que estaba cerca de donde habían aterrizado, era linda, edificios altos y si que había mucha gente  
-¿Exactamente ¿qué es lo que estamos buscando?- pregunto el azul al pequeño

-Quinn dijo que necesitábamos algo de la energía novax, y podremos conseguirla por el tipo batería que usan en los vehículos- respondió el pequeño, tan natural que ni parecía que estaba mintiendo

-Bien, es más fácil de lo que pensé, será rápido- dijo Avocato, poniendo sus armas en su espalda, no habría problema buscando una batería, la ciudad tenía vehículos de todo tipo por todos lados, no era como golpear a alguien pero por lo menos pasaría tiempo con su hijo, quería compensar todo el tiempo que pasaron separados

-Si, pero ¿qué dices si paseamos por toda la ciudad? Ya sabes, tiempo padre e hijo- pregunto el pequeño, aún si era para ganar tiempo, necesitaba y quería tiempo con su papá

Y Avocato no dudo en decir que si cuando vio a su hijo poner la famosa cara que lo consigue todo

Estuvieron gran parte del día viendo atracciones turísticas de la ciudad, riéndose por algún comentario que el otro soltaba de vez en cuando

Hablando de temas tontos y desinteresados, Pequeño cato no podía estar mas feliz, hace mucho que no se la pasaba tan bien sólo con su padre, y Avocato no se veía menos feliz, incluso vieron una pelea de robots, la primera vez que veían una juntos, se la estaba pasando tan bien que casi olvidaba el echo de haber dejado solos a Gary y Quinn

Casi

Bueno, no es que estuvieran solos, Kvn, Mooncake y Hue estaban con ellos, pero simplemente pensar en ellos dos juntos era como soportar el zumbido de un zancudo en tus orejas a mitad de la noche, molesto y desesperante, y tristemente no podía hacer nada para dejar de escucharlo, así que trato de no pensar en eso, solamente quería pasar tiempo con su hijo

-¿Qué te parece un helado papá?- pregunto el pequeño señalando un camión vendiendo estos lleno de niños comprando, ahora estaban en un parque no tan lejos de donde habían visto la pelea

-Claro que si mi niño- quería mantener por siempre la sonrisa en la cara del mejor, era casi imposible pensar en que algún momento estuvo lejos de el

Después de comprar los helados, simplemente decidieron sentarse en frente de lo juegos infantiles

Avocato veía a los niños pequeños correr y jugar con la tierra, con una débil sonrisa, recordaba como era Pequeño cato a esa edad, era la cosa más tierna y pequeña que jamás había visto en su vida, al llegar se pregunto si pequeño cato también jugaría pero no lo hizo, supuso ya estaba grande para esas cosas, así que siguieron hablando, ahora sobre como había sobrevivido el menor a manos del señor comandante, y Avocato sobre como había tratado de salvarlo, contándole incluso como conoció a Gary, llegando a la parte de como lo habían salvado

El pequeño aún si era joven sabía que el tenía sentimientos más allá de ser amistosos por Gary, notaba como las pupilas de su padre se engrandecian al momento de mencionar al muchacho y como hablaba de el como si fuera algo mágico o maravilloso, y sólo pudo sonreír, no tenía ni la mejor idea de lo que le esperaba al regresar

____________________________________________________________________

-Pongo flores, pongo, pongo flores- cantaba Kvn en el techo del Galaxia 1, terminando de poner rosas al rededor de la mesa

-¡¡KVN!! Te dije exactamente que las rosas iban sobre la mesa no al rededor de ella- reclamo el muchacho enojado

-Sólo trato de ayudar a mi mejor amigo- contesto el robot con voz totalmente despreocupada

-Si quieres ayudarme muerete de una buena vez, ¡¡eso sería lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida!!- Al robot ni pareció importarle ya que tomó ambas mejillas del ajeno y las aplastó un poco antes de irse, haciendo que este se enojada más

-No tienes ni la mejor idea de como lo odio- dijo el a su amiga mientras recogía las rosas del piso

Ella sólo soltó una risa - quedo bastante hermoso Gary, va a encantarle-

Estaban en el techo, habían llevado una mesa con un hermosos mantel blanco en cima con dos sillas colocadas una enfrente de la otra, Quinn había pasado por las flores más hermosas que había visto en las tiendas y ahora estaban por todos lados, había velas, algo de vino y con una buena vista al cielo, una cena para dos que definitivamente tenía un aroma romántico por donde se le viera

-¿Estas segura? Podemos hacer una fuente, ¿tenemos tiempos para eso?- pregunto alterado

Ella le puso una mano en su hombro y le dio una sonrisa bastante tierna - Va a encantarle- repitió vsonando más dulce

Pareció relajar más al chico pero lo ponía confuso la actitud de ella -¿Porqué estas haciendo esto por mi Quinn? Ni siquiera te e dicho por que lo hago-

Ella se sentó en la orilla esperando que el hiciera lo mismo y así fue -se por que estas haciendo todo esto Gary, ayer sabía que irías y escucharías a escondidas mi conversación con Avocato, eres tonto como para no haberte dado cuenta por ti mismo lo que el siente, por eso te di un empujoncito, aunque no pensé que fueras a actuar tan rápido- respondió la chica mientras miraba el cielo que apenas estaba empezando a atardecer, pocos colores rosados y morados empezaban a aparecer, era realmente lindo

-Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿porqué lo haces? Pensé que yo no te agradaba- estaba desconcertado, jamás pensó que ella aceptaría ayudarlo

-Si me agradas, eres idiota pero no un mal tipo, me agrada ser tu amiga y si esto va a hacer que me dejes en paz por mi encantada- respondió ella con un tono relajado

El sólo pudo sonreír, su primer amiga en años, era bueno saber en que podía confiar en ella y era más genial saber que lo consideraba su amigo

-Deja de sonreír como idiota y prepárate, falta sólo una hora para que vuelvan- esa era su Quinn mandona regresando

Volviendo a ponerlo algo nervioso¿porqué había echo esto tan rápido?

____________________________________________________________________

-¿Papá?- pregunto pequeño cato sacando al mayor sacándolo de sus recuerdos

-¿si pequeño?- respondió despreocupado regresando su atención a el

El menor sabía que no era un buen momento para preguntar pero quería saberlo, no sabía cuando tendría otra oportunidad, todo podría pasar con la brecha, tendría que arriesgarse, quería saber sobre su madre, el apenas si tenía muy vagos recuerdos sobre ella, aún así, aveces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si nuca hubiera muerto en ese accidente

-¿Aveces piensas en mamá?- pregunto tomando desprevenido al mayor, sabía que algún día le preguntaría sobre ella pero nunca pensó que fuera ese mismo día

-Muchas veces mi niño- contesto sin cambiar su tono tranquilo

-¿Cómo era ella?- soltó sin dudar una segunda pregunta

Hubo un silencio, no es que dudará de la respuesta pero Avocato tomó su tiempo para recordarla un poco

-Amable, dulce, fuerte, no le tenía miedo a nada, amaba cantar, siempre te cantaba algo antes de que durmieras, jamás dejó de cuidarte a cada paso, lloro incluso cuando diste tus primeros pasos, te amaba con todo su corazón, eras su más grande tesoro y se que aún lo eres- contesto, mientras limpiaba una lágrima que había bañado hasta la mejilla del pequeño antes de que este lo abrazara -También eres el mío, siempre escuche su voz en mi cabeza durante los tres años que estuviste prisionero, siempre me preguntaba que hubiera echo ella- continuó Avocato, ahora el pequeño dejaba soltar más lágrimas

-¿Qué hubiera echo?- pregunto el pequeño con más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Le dedicó una una sonrisa y contesto -se que hubiera cruzado todo el universo para salvarte, jamás se habría rendido-

-jamás lo hiciste tu- dijo el niño mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su padre

Avocato después no dijo nada, dejó que su pequeño niño llorara en sus brazos

-¿y la- la amabas?- pregunto después de unos minutos en un sollozo

El mayor sonrío de una manera dulce - Incluso más que a mi vida- contesto casi de inmediato sin cambiar el tono de voz que tenía hace un momento

El pequeño sólo se quedó abrazándolo, aún si casi no podía recordarla lo ponía feliz saber que alguna vez tuvo a una madre que lo amaba y también le alegraba saber que su padre fue feliz a lado de alguien a quien lo amaba

Pero quería que su padre fuera de nuevo amado, quería que tuviera a alguien que lo hiciera feliz como alguna vez lo hizo su madre y sabía que Gary podría hacerlo

Por eso se obligó a separar el abrazo que tenían, y ya con sus sollozos calmados sonrió y dijo -Tenemos unas baterías que robar, ¿estas listo?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre me pregunte que había pasado con la mamá de pequeño gato, me gusta pensar que amaba a los dos ventrexianos con todo su corazón  
> ¿Quién no podría hacerlo? Son de lo más hermoso arhe❤
> 
> En fin, espero les haya gustado mucho❤
> 
> Si tengo errores y fallas ( que lo más seguro es que si xd) me ayudaría mucho que me corrigieran💕
> 
> Y ya sin nada que decir, hasta la proooximaaaaa...❤


	6. Cita

Buscar baterías resultó no ser tan fácil como esperaban, ¿quién diría que los novaxianos no usaban baterías en sus vehículos como en la mayoría de los planetas?

Habían robado dos naves y ninguna tenía esas misteriosas baterías, solo estaban llenas de cables, incluso fueron a un taller mecánico donde les explicaron varias veces que la corriente estaba conectada con una antena, las naves funcionaban con una clase de imán y otras tantas cosas hacían que todo vehículo proviene de novax fuera funcional sin necesitar ninguna clase de combustible, simplemente la energía del propio planeta era suficiente para hacerlas funcionar o eso había entendido pequeño cato, como sea incluso el mecánico son o sorprendido con la pregunta, jamás habían usado baterías en ese planeta

Había metido la pata, y ahora veía a su padre algo confundido, se supone que esa era la misión, buscar las baterías novax que ayudarían a resolver el asunto de la brecha y además sólo le quedaban once minutos para que dieran las 8:00 PM en el horario terrestre, no quería imaginar el drama que haría Gary si no volvían para esa hora

\- No entiendo, ¿Quinn se habrá equivocado?- pregunto Avocato a su hijo sorprendido a lo que el pequeño sólo levantó los hombros

-Puede que sea el planeta equivocado, ya sabes muchos se llaman igual, pudo a ver sido el movax o el plovax, es fácil de confundir- contesto el pequeño tratando de soñar tan natural como podía

Avocato no estaba tan seguro, Quinn no parecía ser alguien que se confundiera en un nombre tan simple y menos si era sobre la brecha

Pequeño cato viendo la duda en el rostro de su padre pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando "Quinn no era alguien que se equivocara"  
-Ella esta bajo mucha presión, pudo haber sido eso, cualquiera se equivocaría en un nombre ¿no?- contesto tratando de no darle importancia

-Supongo que tiene sentido- respondió Avocato soñando más calmado -Debería llamarla, si son importantes deberá estar preocupada- continuó mientras acercaba su dispositivo para llamar

Pequeño cato sintió como su sangre bajaba hasta sus pies, se supone que tendrían que estar allá en menos de diez minutos, además ella estaba ayudando con la sorpresa, si Avocato viera incluso algo pequeño todo se echaría a perder, así que antes de que el mayor hiciera la llamada este lo detuvo bajando su brazo

-Mejor deberíamos regresar, le explicaremos mejor las cosas en persona- dijo el pequeño poniendo una cara mostrando cansancio para después suspirar -además me siento cansado, necesito dormir- esperando que su papá aceptará sin cuestionar su repentina baja de energía, era un niño, se cansaban los niños

Avocato aún con el obvio comportamiento extraño del niño acepto, era obvio que su hijo ocultaba algo, algo que descubriría al llegar al galaxia uno

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Velas, comida, galletas, cartas, velas, vino, circulo de flores donde nos sentaremos a ver el cielo y lo besare esperando no salir lastimado en el proceso, listo- Gary estaba repasando todo lo que estaba en la mesa, quería ver que no le faltará nada, y además quería mantener su cabeza ocupada, no era el cuando estaba nervioso

Estaba incluso sorprendido, todo estaba perfecto, parecía la cita que alguien que estaba a punto de pedir matrimonio tendría, ¿todo esto era muy exagerado? ¿Y si quitaba algunas flores o quitaba las velas? Tal vez le quitaría el ambiente romántico ¿pero no era eso lo que el quería?   
-Vamos Gary, no te eches para atrás, solo así sabrás que es lo que estas sintiendo- dijo el chico a si mismo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla mirando su reflejo en una de las copas, hace un momento se había quedado sólo, no faltaba mucho para que Avocato y el pequeño regresarán, así que Quinn había decidido bajar, cada minuto que pasaba era bastante lento, y en cada uno de ellos se sentía más nervioso

-Es tu noche Gary, ¡¡no lo arruines!!- le advertía a su reflejo de una de las copas que se encontraban en la mesa, ni siquiera las galletas lo habían calmado, su estómago estaba echo un nudo, no podía ni comer

Levantó su rostro al cielo viendo los colores que este tenía, el atardecer si que era lento, tenía los pocos colores rojizos de hace unas horas pero ahora no eran más fuertes que antes, seguían igual, supuso que en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo y que los nervios jugaban con el

No sabia que reacción recibiría del otro, pero definitivamente esperaba una buena

Necesitaba pensar en algo bonito, así que pensó en el, pensó en Avocato y por una extraña razón se sintió más seguro  
___________________________________________________________________

Llegar a la nave les había tomado mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaban, pequeño cato no quería ni pensar en el drama que le haría Gary por haber llegado cuarenta minutos tarde

Veía a su papá de lo más normal, ¿se preguntaba si el estaba sospechando algo? No recuerda haber dado señales sobre la sorpresa de Gary , lo único raro en pequeño cato era su recién cambió de comportamiento del que tenía miles de excusas, bueno no se le había ocurrido nada mejor

Ahora acababan de llegar al galaxia uno y por alguna razón estaba muy callado, el Pequeño sabía que había una sorpresa pero nunca supo bien de que se trataba, había visto flores, y lo que cree eran velas en las pequeñas y pocas llamadas que tuvo con el entre el día, sabia que era algo romántico, tenía que ser muy tonto como para no darse cuenta , solo no sabía que exactamente tenía planeado el chico

Quinn fue la primera a la que encontraron en la sala de navegación -Hue, ¿puedes investigar si la brecha genera algún tipo de radiación o algo que lo haga toxica? Necesito saber que tanto podemos acercarnos a ella- Dijo ella a la voz de la nave mientras estaba rodeada de hologramas llenos de información casi invendible

-Analizando las propagaciones y transferencias de energía en forma de ondas electromagnéticas o partículas de la brecha- respondió este casi al instante

-Entonces ¿nos puede salir otro brazo si nos acercamos a ella?- Pregunto Pequeño cato acercándose más a Quinn sobresaltándola, estaba bastante concentrada que ni siquiera los había visto 

-¡¡Hey!! ¿cómo les fue chicos?- pregunto ella a ambos, sin quitar la mirada de toda esa información 

-¡¡Fantástico!!, vi mi primera lucha de robots, ¿puedes creer que siempre gana el más pequeño?- Respondió el niño entusiasmado

\- Pero o encontramos nada de baterías, al parecer las naves Novax no funcionan con estas- interrumpió Avocato haciendo que la chica pusiera una cara confusa

-¿Baterías?- pregunto confusa mientras alejaba la mirada de su investigación para dirigirla a ellos 

-¿Qué baterías?- pregunto acercándose más a ellos

Ahora el mayor de los ventrexianos si estaba confundido ¿no se suponía que eran importantes para poder cerrar la brecha?

\- Ya sabes, esas baterías, las baterías que "necesitábamos" para ir por ellas y regresar a esta hora por nada en especial ni particular- Dijo pequeño cato antes de que el mayor dijera otra cosa y haciendo que Quinn entendiera y cambiara su confusión por una sonrisa

-¡¡Pero que tonta soy!! debí equivocarme de planeta, ¡¡¿por qué todos suenan tan iguales?!!- Exclamo en un tono muy falso de enojo -en fin, lamento no haberlos echo ir por nada chicos- y en realidad no sonaba para nada arrepentida, lo que sorprendió al mayor, se veía muy feliz como para haberse equivocado en algo bastante importante

-En realidad fue un gran día- fue lo único que dijo Avocato sonriendo a su hijo y quitando importancia a la falta de enojo de la chica, ahora todos actuaban extraño de la nada

-Y ¿dónde esta Gary?- pregunto el menor de ellos

-Buena pregunta pequeño, casi lo olvidaba- contesto ella mientras le dirigía la mirada al mayor de los ventrexianos -Gary quería golpear a kvn y llego al techo, cuando quiso bajar al parecer se trabo la puerta y es muy debilucho como para destrabarla, ¿puedes ir a ayudarlo Avocato?- continuo sonriendo de lo más tranquila, supuso que quitarse a Gary con sus miles de conquistas durante unos minutos la ponía de buen humor

Eso puso a Avocato tranquilo de una manera, ahora sabia que no estuvieron todo el día juntos, así que solo puso una pequeña sonrisa tratando de ocultar que estaba satisfecho y solo asintió la cabeza para después salir de la habitación, dejando a la chica y al menor chocando sus puños

_______________________________________________________________________________

Cuando subió no pensó encontrarse con esto

La puerta funcionaba como siempre, pero supuso que Gary la había logrado arreglar, entonces puede que el chico volviera a bajar, aún así Avocato decidió salir al techo, ya había subido de todos modos, tal vez aún estuviera Gary afuera, como sea no perdía nada

Y ahora estaba bastante atontado, incluso pensó que se había equivocado de techo aunque sabía era imposible, el lugar era hermoso sin duda, había flores por todos lados, luces en el suelo, el cielo con tonos rojizo como espectáculo, incluso la mesa era hermosa

No se había encontrado con ninguna puerta trabada, si no con algo mucho mejor, algo mejor que todas esas decoraciones, Gary Goodspeed, el era lo que había encontrado

Podía jurar que el chico era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, incluso con lo hermoso que era el lugar, ni siquiera el cielo, las luces o esas flores juntas eran competencia para la belleza del chico, ¡¡Dios!! Ni los ángeles podrían ser así de hermosos

El muchacho en cambio lo miraba con una sonrisa bastante tierna, amaba el rostro confundido de Avocato y el como lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera echo en toda su vida, sintió como mariposas volaban dentro de el, haciéndolo sentir mucho más seguro de el mismo

-Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca subirías- dijo el chico acercándose al ventrexiano poniéndolo nervioso

-A-a-acabo de llegar- tartamudeo el mayor nervioso por el acercamiento del chico

-Pero ya estas aquí, ¿Quieres sentarte?- pregunto Gary en un tono bastante coqueto, aunque estaba igual o más nervioso que el mayor, sentía que en algún momento sus piernas lo traicionarían y empezaría a temblar 

El mayor dudo un momento, pero al final dejó la caja de herramientas que llevaba para la puerta y tomó asiento, para que después el otro también se sentara quedando ambos frente a frente  
Entonces avocato pudo verlo mejor, iba vestido con su ropa terrestre común, la única diferencia era la falta de su típica chamarra, su natural aroma a manzanilla, pero aún así avocato vio que había algo diferente en el, no entendía que, solo que le gustaba

-Gary, ¿Qué es todo esto? - logró preguntar el mayor en lo que el otro llenaba una de las copas de vino

-¿Qué dos hombres no pueden cenar en el techo de una nave? - replicó el chico sin quitarle la mirada de en cima

-Supongo que si- contestó el ventrexiano ¿Acaso en la tierra los amigos cenan en un ambiente romántico? Digo, incluso había vino, esto realmente parecía una cita, casi parecía sexual -Solo me hubieras avisado, me hubiera vestido diferente para esto- continuó después de dejar pasar un pequeño tiempo, el tenía su típico traje con las típicas armaduras en los hombros

-No es necesario, me gustas con lo que sea que te pongas- respondió el chico sin pensarlo haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara al instante, pero el menor no había terminado -¡¡ Guante de Dios!! en realidad creo que si incluso llegas a usar un saco viejo y asqueroso de papas te verías tan perfecto que incluso todos los modelos del mundo te buscarían para matarte, por que definitivamente los dejarías sin trabajo- continuó el muchacho haciendo reír al mayor, para que después de cinco segundos se sonrojara a el mismo por lo que acababa de decir

El ventrexiano creía que era tierno, que Gary jamás pensara lo que estaba a punto de decir fue de las primeras cosas que descubrió que amaba de el

-Y bien Avocato ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto el chico tratando de usar de nuevo su tono coqueto sin lograrlo

Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, lleve a pequeño cato a ver su primer pelea de robots, ¡¡jamás lo había visto tan feliz- respondió entusiasmado haciendo que Gary también sonriera -Para ser un niño que ya ha estado en muchas peleas, ver su cara fue increíble

-Es un gran niño, tiene a un gran padre- Dijo Gary sonriendo por ver a Avocato tan feliz

-Incluso parecería que jamás estuvo lejos- respondió después de dar un suspiro bajando sus orejas y alejando todo rastro de la sonrisa que tenía, jamás se lo perdonaría, se equivoco muchas veces

El muchacho le dio la mano por encima de la mesa haciendo que el otro lo mirara sorprendido, era raro lo que un toque lo podía hacer sentir

-Todos nos equivocamos, ahora el esta aquí, sabe que lo amas y eso es lo importante, deja de ser tan duro contigo- dijo Gary sin dejar de soltarlo en una voz bastante dulce

-¿Crees qué pueda recuperar el tiempo que perdí?- pregunto el ajeno haciendo que Gary apretara un poco más su mano

-Ahora están juntos, trata de sentirte culpable, estoy completamente seguro es que ese niño te ama más que a nada, y tu casi mueres por salvarlo, no creo que el tenga duda del amor que le tienes- Gary recordaba como casi lo perdía, era algo que quería olvidar, sentía como su pecho se aceleraba cada que pensaba en casi haberlo perdido, no sabia que haría sin el -Haremos que ese niño sea el más feliz de todo el universo- continuó Gary sin perder su dulce tono

Avocato ahora tenía una sonrisa en su cara, ¿había escuchado un "haremos" en la oración del chico?

Gary miro el cielo, el atardecer aún no estaban en su punto pero los colores eran mucho más rojizos que antes, el tiempo si que pasaba lento en este planeta

-Dicen que el atardecer es hermoso- comentó el chico mientras alejaba su mano del mayor, no quería que se sintiera incómodo por el repentino toque

-¿Ha sí? ¿qué más dicen sobre este planeta?- pregunto el mayor para después beber de su copa, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la bebida

-Dímelo tu, estuvieron todo el día fuera, ¿cómo es todo allá?- respondió el muchacho

-Lindo supongo, parques, muchos edificios, muchos niños, es muy limpio - dijo Avocato, no había visto la ciudad con detalle, solo eran calles normales como las de cualquier planeta

Gary soltó una risa -Sr. Bigotes, acabas de darme la mejor descripción de una ciudad normal, espero que el atardecer valga la pena- respondió, haciendo que Avocato sonriera, el era el único que lo llamaba de esa manera, no podría imaginarse como sonaría si saliera de los labios de alguien diferente 

-Espero que sea tan bueno como dices- dijo el mayor 

-Sera mucho más que perfecto- respondió, y ahora ambos veían el cielo 

_______________________________________________________________________

Gary había despertado en medio de la noche, con el mismo recuerdo en su cabeza, por un momento sintió el cuerpo de su compañero como lo había echo durante tantos años, hasta que recordó que el ya no estaba

No había nada más que un espacio solo y un vago recuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve escribiendo en el camión y me baje tres paradas después por andar re inspirada en este capitulo que quedo de lo peor ;(
> 
> En fin, espero les haya gustado❤
> 
> Ahora si se viene lo chido 7u7r❤
> 
> Abrazos y besos💕


	7. Sostenme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes tengo que aclarar algo que no había echo  
> Habrá partes donde Gary de una época más grande saldrá, estará viejito
> 
> Es algo medio importante y yo re mensa olvide mencionarlo
> 
> Espero que les guste❤

-Tenía como 15 años en ese entonces- decía Avocato terminando una de sus historias mientras Gary se ponía tan rojo por tanto reírse

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!- gritaba este para seguir riendo después

La cena iba bastante bien, compartieron chistes, contaron historias, ningún momento fue incómodo para ninguno, ni siquiera los pequeños silencios entre ellos dos lo eran

Avocato ahora se sentía bastante relajado, aún con los sentimientos que tenía al chico recordaba que eran amigos más que nada, pensar en eso era un sentimiento algo agridulce, podía disfrutar estos momentos con el chico, pero sólo eran eso, momentos amistosos, no había nada más que eso

-Hay mucho de ti que no conozco- dijo el chico cuando logró calmar su risa

-Te puedo contar todas las historias que quieras- respondía el otro mientras terminaba el vino de su copa por sexta vez

\- ¿En serio?- pregunto el menor, realmente amaba las historias que salían de aquel ventrexiano y que el confiara en el para contarle su pasado era algo que atesoraba mucho

\- Pero tendrás que contarme las tuyas, historia por historia- condicionó el mayor

-Supongo que es justo pero no tengo historias tan buenas como las que tienes tu- respondió el chico

-Inténtalo- ordenó el otro en un tono dulce

Avocato ha pesar de casi haberse terminado la botella estaba bien, no se veía nada borracho, ni siquiera estaba mareado, lo único que Gary había notado era que se ponía un poco dulce con el, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso le parecía hermoso

-Bien, tu lo pediste, prepárate para escuchar la historia más increíble de todas- respondió el chico para luego continuar-cuando era niño tuve una oruga, era verde y bastante bonita, mi papá me la había regalado, se llamaba mooncake, era mi único amigo de ese entonces- el rubio, nunca supo que paso con el, unos niños rompieron su frasco y nunca supo donde cayó, obviamente estaba muerto, habían pasado años pero esperaba que su muerte no hubiera sido tan mala

-Así qué por eso le decidiste poner ese nombre a la bola de mocos- dijo Avocato, dándole una sonrisa, pensar en un Gary más joven corriendo de un lado a otro con una oruga era de lo más tierno

\- Me lo recuerda mucho, aveces me gusta pensar que evolucionó a un devora planetas y me busco hasta encontrarme- respondió el chico mirando su plato ahora vacío, aún si parecía tonto, jamás se lo había contado a nadie - se que es ridículo pensar eso- continuó el chico

Y ahora Avocato fue el que busco su mano haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos

\- No es ridículo Gary, es lindo que pienses de esa manera- Dijo Avocato mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Y si antes Gary estaba rojo ahora parecía un tomate en su mero punto, ¿fue lo que dijo el ventrexiano? ¿Fue por como lo veía? ¿O fueron ambas?

¿Porqué nunca se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que brillaban los ojos del mayor?

El chico sólo le sonrío, se sentía bien sentir su mano contra la suya, en este punto ya le daba igual si se ponía más rojo que mil manzanas y en cambio Avocato amaba ver como la piel de Gary cambiaba de color sólo por un pequeño comentario

-¿Qué te parece? El atardecer ya esta llegando a su punto- Dijo el chico después de un tiempo, mientras alejaba la mirada del otro

-Espero que era tan bueno como dices- repondio el otro soltando la mano del menor y se recargaba en su silla

Gary había visto millones de películas llenas de cliché tonto y cursi, por eso sabía que si besaba a Avocato mientras el atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor sería totalmente mágico para ambos, sólo tenía que esperar unos minutos más

-¿No crees qué es raro que el atardecer sea casi a las diez de la noche?- preguntó el chico

-El horario siempre es diferente en cada lugar Gary- respondía Avocato calmado sin quitarle la mirada al cielo

____________________________________________________________________

Los colores manchando el cielo eran realmente lindos, y más si estaba con Gary, hace mucho que Avocato no tenía una cena así, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando había bebido vino con alguien

No podía evitar pensar que incluso si era algo amistoso había algo mucho más

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el chico

-En que no puedo creer que hicieras todo esto sólo para cenar conmigo- respondió el ventrexiano

-Bueno, fue todo un placer Avocato- 

-No sabía que así fueran las cenas de los homosapiens- continúo avocato

-¿Acaso en ventrexian no tienen citas?- preguntó el chico, sabía que la mayoría de los ventrexianos eran más rudos y guerreros que los humanos pero por lo menos pensaba que tenían citas

-No, bueno si pero no de esta manera- respondió el mayor pero al ver que Gary no lo entendía agrego -Las tenemos de manera romántica, no amistosa, no tenía idea de que en la tierra que en la tierra los amigos tenían cenas de este ¿tipo?-

Gary se sentía idiota, obviamente Avocato pensaba que esto era amistoso, se supone que para Gary sólo era un amigo, aunque en poco tiempo cambiaría ese pensamiento de la cabeza del mayor, sólo esperaba no recibir un golpe de su parte

-¡¡Claro que las tenemos!! digo incluso entre primos- respondió el chico tratando de soñar natural con cualquier cosa que se le vino a la mente

-¿Incluso entre familia?- pregunto Avocato asombrado, no sabía que eran tan cariñosos en la tierra

-Es de lo más normal- dijo el menor mientras rascaba su oreja soñando entusiasmado

El ventrexiano no pudo evitar pensar en que el rubio mentía, era fácil de descifrar, su comportamiento cambiaba un poco al mentir, no lo miraba a los ojos y se rascaba debajo de la oreja, algo que Avocato aprendió al vivir mucho tiempo con el, pero ¿porqué lo haría? ¿qué le estaba ocultando? ¿porqué todo el mundo actuaba raro de un momento a otro? Seguramente estaba paranoico y sólo era cosa suya

-Supongo que nuestras costumbres son bastante diferentes- concluyó el ventrexiano tratando de no darle importancia

-¿Avocato?- pregunto Gary después de unos segundos

-¿Si, Gary?-

-¿Te molesta si pongo algo de música para ver el atardecer?- preguntó algo nervioso

Avocato había aceptado, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, Gary escuchaba música con cada cosa que hacia, lo único que le había sorprendido la música que había elegido el chico. La voz del cantante era elegante pero fuerte, hablaba de un chico enamorado y soñador, alguien que sabía que ese amor podría matarlo, de alguna manera pudo sentir que esa canción describía lo que sentía por el chico

Maybe it's cause i got a little bit older  
Maybe it's all that l've been throungh  
I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder  
And how I ser myself with you

Cada palabra lo hacía meterse más y más en esa canción, encontraba ese amor de una manera tan maravillosa, alguien que pierde la cabeza y esta encantado con eso, no quería negarlo, sabía que Gary lo había encantado desde el principio

-Falta poco para que este el atardecer en su punto, ¿qué dices si nos movemos un poco?- preguntó Gary al ver que Avocato se adentraba en sus pensamientos

Ambos dejaron sus sillas, Gary decidió acostarse en el piso al rededor de todas esas flores, el ventrexiano siguiéndolo, se dejó caer a su lado

Nadie dijo nada por un rato, la música seguía de fondo y el cielo cambiaba a colores más fuertes con los segundos

____________________________________________________________________

Gary supuso que así se veía el paraíso, sus colores resaltaban de una manera que jamás había visto, con tanta vida y tanta fuerza, ni siquiera el mejor pintor de todos hubiera podido pintar la misma belleza del cielo, este no sólo se quedaba con los colores rojos, ahora había amarillos, morados e incluso verdes, era un espectáculo de los que incluso si sólo lo veías una vez en la vida jamás lo olvidarías, incluso un ciego podría sentir la belleza de los hermosos colores de este  
Pero aún así, lo único que quería hacer el humano era ver al ventrexiano, veía como este tenía la boca abierta, admirando el cielo, sus ojos brillaban por el reflejo de los hermosos colores, de repente soltaba uno que otro suspiro, incluso sus orejas estaban más levantadas que antes como si el atardecer tuviera sonidos y este tratará de escucharlos todos nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan tranquilo pero asombrado al mismo tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba sentía que nunca lo había visto en realidad  
¿Porqué perder su tiempo en admirar un tonto atardecer si podía admirarlo a el?

Porque cada rincón de el era más hermoso que todos los atardeceres juntos

Y como si Avocato tuviera la misma idea, dejó de mirar los miles de colores del gran cielo para encontrarse con unos ojos zafiro, los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, ¿qué hizo el para ser tan afortunado de tenerlos tan cerca?

Sin sonreir, sin decir nada, sin alejarse, sólo observándose el uno al otro, como si en los ojos ajenos pudieran encontrar todos los secretos del universo y hacerlos suyos

Sólo una distancia tan corta entre ellos evitaba el rose de ambos labios, una distancia que deseaba desesperadame ser más pequeña

Pero Gary no fue el que rompió esos insoportables centímetros

El ventrexiano fue el primero en avanzar, lentamente y con cuidado, deteniendose un segundo sintiendo la larga respiración del otro para luego rozar lentamente sus labios a los del chico

Se podría haber dicho que fue tierno y dulce pero la realidad era otra, ambos se aferraban el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de eso

Gary supuso que así se sentiría ir al paraíso, sintió como miles de mariposas inundaban cada parte de el, como toda su piel se calentaba, y como todos su sentimientos se aclaraban, amor, sabía que era eso, lo sentía de la manera más pura, amor y sólo amor, jamás se había sentido tan seguro de algo, cada parte suya se llenaba de ese sentimiento, se llenaba de Avocato, porque sólo sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, como si estuvieran echos el uno para el otro, la forma en la que lo besaba, lo llevaba a lugares a los que nunca había ido, a lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían, sólo quería sumergirse en los labios del mayor, sumergirse y jamás salir de ese lugar, porque ahora lo sabía y nunca se arrepentiría de eso, además no podía creer que sólo un toque de Avocato podría volverlo loco, el mayor aferraba sus manos a la cintura del chico y este juraba que lo necesitaría sosteniéndolo siempre, con tanta fuerza como lo hacia ahora, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mucho más de lo que quería

No pudieron contar cuanto duro, fue como si todo se hubiera detenido para ambos, como si el tiempo no existiera en ese momento

Incluso la música se escuchaba tan lejana a ellos, todo era lejano en ese momento, sólo estaban concentrados en el sabor ajeno, sólo estaban concentrados en estar más cerca del otro y en el choque de sus labios

Cause when you unfold me

And tell me you love me

And look in my eyes

You are perfection

My only direction

It's fire on fire

Gary se sentía como un ganador, su cabeza ya estaba en su lugar pero a la vez pérdida en el mayor ¿eso era posible?  
No pudo contestar, aún si quería estar en el paraíso un pocos minutos más sus pulmones rogaban por aire y los del ventrexiano también

La respiración de ambos era agitada y si antes estuvieron rojos, ahora lo estaban al doble, incluso las orejas del ventrexiano estaban tan rojas como nunca las había visto, pudo sentir que Incluso temblaba

En algún momento los colores en el cielo habían desaparecido, dejando solamente su típico azul marino lleno de estrellas

-Avocato- susurro Gary en un tono tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharlo

El mayor lo soltó y solo cerro sus ojos

-Lo lamento tanto- y la música término

____________________________________________________________________

-Deberías vivir con nosotros, seríamos muy felices por tenerte en nuestra casa- insistía pequeño cato antes de irse, no quería dejar a su papá sólo pero este se negaba como siempre lo hacía

-Puedo cuidarme sólo, además estaré con mooncake, si algún desconocido trata de robar, el lo dejaría completamente rostizado como a un pollo- contestaba el otro como si de un papel tratara, estaba acostumbrados a esa platica, aún si el entendía la preocupación de su niño no aceptaría y nunca lo haría

-Los niños te extrañan mucho, nadie más que tu les dan galletas en el desayuno- decía el cato

-Pueden venir cuando quieran- respondía el humano, haciendo suspirar a su hijo, era imposible convencer a alguien tan terco

-Prometeme que me llamaras cada mañana y noche- dijo el ventrexiano mientras lo abrazaba

-Ahora tu pareces mi papá- contesto el mayor soltando una risa -estaré bien, deja de preocuparte tanto- continuó en un tono dulce

-También te amo- contesto el chico dulcemente, aveces era imposible creer que su pequeño ya era todo un hombre, no evitaba querer llorar cuando pensaba en Avocato y en lo mucho que se parecían

-Saluda a Ash y a los niños de mi parte, diles que los amo- dijo Gary al separarse

El menor subió a su nave sin antes despedirse de nuevo, para luego irse, sabía que jamás su padre aceptaría vivir con el y respetaba su decision, pero como sea siempre trataría de convencerlo, ya habían pasado más dos años, ya no quería que estuviera solo

Gary en cambio sabía que pasará lo que pasará el estaría bien, su hijo era muy dramático

No quería dejar su hogar, todo en ella le recordaba a Avocato, era todo lo que le quedaba de el y no se daría el lujo de perderlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sopes, batalle en pensar como escribir los sentimientos de Gary en el beso, no quería que estuviera muy flojo pero tampoco muy exagerado o forzado, y no quise dormir hasta que estuviera listo, por lo que ahora son las cuatro de la mañana, pero ahora siento que esta muy pequeño y me quiero tirar por mi ventana:'D
> 
> Espero les haya gustado c':❤
> 
> Abrazos y besos❤


	8. Sentimientos confusos

Avocato no sabía que era lo que acababa de pasar

Beso al chico por el que se moría, al chico que lo volvía loco ¿cuántas veces no se había preguntado el cómo era besar a Gary? Fue fantástico, mucho más que eso, tanto que no podía describirlo con palabras

Pero estaba mal

-No tienes de que disculparte, no hiciste nada malo- dijo Gary con una tonta sonrisa

El plan era ocultar sus melosos sentimientos, no besarlo, no besarlo y mucho menos cuando el no sentía lo mismo

Tenía que alejarse, tenía que mojar su cabeza con agua fría antes de hacer una estupidez, antes de abalanzarse sobre el y besarlo nuevamente, y si que quería besarlo de nuevo, de tantas maneras diferentes, maneras que harían que sangraran sus labios

Definitivamente no podía pensar con claridad, sentía como cada parte de el quería más y se odiaba por eso, nunca se había sentido tan bien ni tan mal al mismo tiempo

El chico le daba una mirada bastante dulce y Avocato no podía evitar preguntarse ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Y más importante ¡¡¿cómo puede ser tan perfecto?!!  
Se levantó de golpe, sentía como daba vueltas todo su alrededor, necesitaba bajar, correr, todo menos estar en ese lugar

En cambio el menor lo miraba preocupado, no era esa reacción la que esperaba, Avocato incluso parecía estar a punto hiperventilarse, así que el lentamente levantó su mano hacia la suya

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el chico mientras se paraba para quedar en frente del otro

-¿Tu estas bien?- preguntó el mayor tratando de no mirarlo en un tono bastante bajo

-Me siento increíble- sólo respondió este para después suspirar

El ventrexiano si antes sentía que esto era un sueño, ahora era como estar en el cielo, ¿todo esto era real?

-Tengo que irme- contestó sin mirarlo y soltando su mano

-No tienes que hacerlo- respondió el chico tomando su mejilla

Esto era tan confuso para el mayor ¿estaba soñando? Gary debería de estar enojado, no hablándole bonito y acariciando su mejilla, estaba casi seguro de que era sólo un sueño

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó al humano en un susurro

-¿Qué quieres que pase?- preguntaba ahora el chico dulcemente sin dejar la mejilla del otro haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso por el tacto

No pudo hacerlo, quería hacerlo pero no pudo

-¿Qué es todo esto Gary?- preguntó soñando algo alterado, -¿esas flores, el vino, la música, el cielo? ¿qué es todo esto?- continuó el mayor, sabía que el fue el que beso al muchacho, pero había algo más, la forma en la que Gary la había mentido antes

\- Una cena Avocato, ¿qué más puede ser?- respondió el menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- replicó el ventrexiano

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- preguntó ahora el chico, estaba jugando con el, pensó que Avocato se enojaría pero no lo hizo, sólo bajo sus orejas

-Gary, por favor- contestó el otro, vulnerable, se sentía vulnerable, todos sus pensamientos y emociones estaban descontroladas, y sólo había sido un beso, por un tonto beso sentía como todas sus paredes se caían ante el muchacho -se honesto conmigo- continuó

El humano no tenía ni la mejor idea de que hacer o decir, nunca pensó en lo que pasaría después del beso, la idea era que se convertirían en una pareja y vivirían felices, pero no había pensado en el como llegaría a eso, digo, el ahora estaba seguro de sus sentimientos pero no tenía idea de como explicarlos

-Te mentí antes, esta es en realidad una cena romántica- respondió ahora pasando lentamente su mano hacia las orejas del otro mientras este se sonrojaba por milésima vez esa noche

-Creo que pude notarlo- comentó -lo que no puedo entender es ¿porqué?-

Gary no pudo evitar soltar una risa, tener a Avocato nervioso por su culpa era tan tierno, no sabía que podía generarle esa emoción

-Tal vez, sea no se... Amor-  
Y si lo anterior no había atontado al mayor esto si ¿amor? ¿eso era amor viniendo del humano? ¿para el?

-¿Amor?- pregunto el mayor y el otro solo asintió con una sonrisa tonta

Quería gritar, estaba completamente feliz, el amor era correspondido, por un momento se sentía en las nubes, jamas se había sentido tan bien como ahora, fue como estar en la cima de una montaña rusa, era hermoso  
Pero luego llegó la dura caída, no podía ser verdad, el no podría amarlo, hace unos días el mismo chico trataba de conquistar a alguien mas, incluso el mismo lo ayudo con concejos para que ella pudiera sentir algo que no fuera desesperación por el otro, ese mismo chico no podía ser este, nadie cambiaba de la noche a la mañana, era hermoso, pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo más, algo que no cuadraba

-Gary, no lo dices en serio, tu amas a Quinn- contesto, su amigo solo debió sentirse confundido, y no lo culpaba, el ambiente, el cielo, la música, eso podría atontar a cualquiera -le mandaste vídeos durante cinco años, esos sentimientos no pueden ser para mi- agregó tratando de alejarse unos pocos pasos de el, solo quería bajar, llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse lejos de el

-Yo quiero que sean para ti Avocato, esos eran vídeos para una extraña que conocí en un bar, eso no puede ser ni un poco el amor- su sonrisa desvaneció poco a poco de su rostro, no podía creer lo que el otro decía -si siento esto por alguien es por ti-

-Yo puedo lastimarte, te aseguro, no quieres sentir nada de eso por mi-

-No me digas que puedo y que no puedo sentir, te quiero a ti, déjame tomar ese riesgo- ¿Qué estaba pasando? se supone que todo estaría bien después de besarlo, sería hermoso, no estarían discutiendo por tonterías como esas de un momento a otro

-¿Desde cuándo sientes esto Gary?- preguntó el ventrexiano con una voz más grave pero sin soñar enojado o demandante

-La verdad, no tengo idea- sabía que ya tenía tiempo sintiendo algo más por su amigo pero no sabe desde cuando, tal vez siempre y nunca se había dado cuenta -pero eso no impide que lo sienta ahora-

Bien, no estaban yendo a ninguna parte con todo esto, ¿porqué no simplemente olvidaban estas estúpidas preguntas y se abrazaban o volvían a juntar sus labios como hace unos minutos?

-¿Tu qué piensas? - preguntó el chico ahora, sólo veía al otro nervioso y algo alterado, quería saber que pensaba, ¿le había gustado?

Pero no dijo nada, sólo suspiro después de escuchar al rubio y eso fue todo, era raro, estaban ¿discutiendo? Pero aún así, el silencio no era incomodo

-Vamos Avocato, no tienes idea de cuanto tarde en hacer todo esto de un día para el otro después de entenderlo, merezco saber que piensas- el chico se sentía tenso, no quería que Avocato pensará más en el pasado

-¿Entenderlo?-

-¿Es todo lo que oíste de lo que acabo de decir?- preguntó el tratando de sonar indignado

-¿Cómo que entenderlo?- volvió a preguntar el ventrexiano

-Bien echo Gary, eres un idiota- se decía a el mismo sin dejar de observar al mayor, lo veía confundido y más nervioso, era como pasar todas las capaz para encontrarse con el dulce y suave Avocato, uno que al parecer sólo conocía Gary, no pudo evitar querer abrazarlo y protegerlo del dolor

-Yo, Avocato- ahora el estaba nervioso -Ayer fui a tu habitación para ver como estabas-

-Eso no es verdad Gary, estuve todo el tiempo ahí, ¿es tan difícil que seas honesto? - contestó pero luego fue interrumpido por el chico

-Fui a tu habitación pero nunca entre en ella, sin querer escuche como tu y Quinn hablaban- contestó mientras trataba de comerse todos sus nervios, -sobre mi, bueno nosotros, después de escuchar lo que escuche, me sentí feliz de una forma y entendí que yo sentía lo mismo- Avocato ahora estaba quieto, tenía la boca entre abierta y su cola se había puesto más esponjada que hace unos momentos, pero como al parecer ya era costumbre, no dijo absolutamente nada

Pero el mayor ahora lo entendía, el mismo había sido el que confundió al chico, el había escuchado decir que lo amaba, y conociéndolo siempre trataría de encontrar una forma donde todos fueran felices, seguro pensó que esto lo haría feliz y se convenció a si mismo de que también sentía lo mismo, Gary siempre veía por vida de los demás antes que la suya  
Avocato sabía que si el chico estuviera con el, lo convertiría en el más feliz de todo el universo, así que una parte de el quería quedarse y abrazarlo, olvidar la culpa, detener todo, ocultarse del mundo en los besos del humano, pero sabía que lo que haría no era nada de eso porque no era lo correcto

-Gary-

-¿pasa algo?-

Volvió a mirar los ojos del chico, por algunos pequeños segundos, aún si sabía que podría ser un error mirarlos, lo veían tiernamente, y podía jurar que eran lo más maravilloso que jamás había visto, haría lo que fuera por ellos, por eso tenía que alejarse, aún si el chico lo confirmaba, sabía que el no podría llegar a sentir lo mismo y no podría obligarlo a hacerlo

-Tengo que irme-

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, Avocato, no importa que haya pasado, yo quiero estar contigo-.

No podía dejar que eso pasara, pensar en que Gary un día se levante obligado a estar con el le dolía más que otra cosa, tenía que hacer lo correcto y alejarse.

-Lo lamento mucho gary-.

-Ya te dije que no hiciste nada malo-.

El ventrexiano tomó aliento y espero no vacilar.

-Gary-.

-¿Si?

No sabe de donde saco la fuerza para decirlo, jamás pensó que rechazaría lo que más deseaba pero lo hizo.

-Yo no quiero estar contigo- y después se marchó tratando de no mirarlo una última vez.

____________________________________________________________________

"Futuro"

-Sabes que nunca va a cambiar de opinión, es la persona más terca que jamás había conocido- decía Quinn al ventrexiano por el comunicador.

-Pero también eres la única a la que el escucha- respondió el menor -Habla con el Quinn, por favor- sentía que se le acababan las opciones, si ella no lo convencía, nada más lo haría.

-Haré lo que pueda pequeño, sólo debes dejar de preocuparte tanto, estuvo sólo por cinco años en el espacio, sabe cuidarse- respondió ella tranquilamente.

Sabía que ella tenía razón pero eso no le quitaba preocupación, su padre ya estaba viejo, no quería pensar en que el estaba sólo en esa casa -Sólo quiero que no este solo- contesto lentamente, haciendo sonreír a la morena.

Ella amaba como pequeño cato protegía a Gary y podía entenderlo, al igual que ella, Gary ya no tenía treinta, podría irse en cualquier momento como Avocato lo hizo.

-Estoy a punto de entrar a su casa, haré lo que pueda- respondió a su comunicador para después colgar.

No necesitó tocar un timbre o algo ya que tenía llaves -nuestra casa es tu casa- había dicho Avocato cuando de las había dado, incluso tenía su propio cuarto.

-¿Quinn, eres tú?- preguntaba la típica voz del rubio/canoso desde la cocina.

-La misma- respondió mientras de sentaba en uno de los sillones a esperarlo.

Ellos dos procuraban verse por lo menos dos veces a la semana, Gary era el mejor amigo que pudo haber deseado, siempre la apoyaba en todo y jamás la dejaba sola, era tonto pensar en que alguna vez le pareció desagradable, ahora no podía imaginar como hubiera sido una vida sin su amigo.

-Acabo de probar una receta para galletas, chocolate y moras combinados, estarán en unos minutos- decía el humano saliendo de la cocina mientras se dirigía a la morena.

-Suena bien, tengo hambre- respondió esta.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas?- preguntó el otro cambiando de tema y sentándose a lado de ella, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que hablaron, ya que Quinn tenía una vida bastante agitada apesar de su edad, después de lo que había pasado con la brecha y la traición de la guardia infinity, se había encargado de juntar nuevos reclutas de todos lados para proteger a todos los planetas que pudiera de algún peligro, al inicio Avocato y Gary también ayudaban pero después de un tiempo decidieron tener una vida tranquila, Quinn y Tribore se encargaban de que todo estuviera bien ahora.  
.  
-Todo esta bien, cada vez hay muchos más soldados, tal vez sea ya hora de retirarme- respondió ella recibiendo sorpresa de parte de su amigo.

-Pero tu amas tu trabajo Quinn, ¿estas segura de querer hacer eso?- Gary sabía que ese era el trabajo de su vida, jamás pensó que esta fuera a jubilarse.

-Bueno, ya no soy tan joven como antes, quiero relajarme y disfrutar el tiempo que me queda, estar contigo, pequeño cato y los demás- quería relajarse, todo podía pasar y estar con su familia era lo que necesitaba.

-Entonces, ¿te veré más seguido?- preguntó su amigo entusiasmado

-Todos los días, ¿esa habitación aún esta disponible?- pregunto riendo por la actitud del otro, aún si había envejecido, Gary simplemente era Gary

-Para ti siempre lo estará, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando nuestros corazones eran jóvenes y podíamos correr más de un minuto sin cansarnos- respondió el otro con el mismo entusiasmo

-Hablando sobre carne joven, el pequeño quiere que te convenza de vivir con el- la morena sabía que a menos que pequeño cato lo secuestrara, Gary jamás dejaría su casa y menos ahora que se acercaba la fecha.

-No me sorprende, sabía que te lo pediría tarde o temprano- contestó su amigo.

\- Sabes que el sólo quiere estar contigo ¿verdad?-.

-Y yo amo estar con el, y con mis nietos, son lo que más amo en el mundo- y era verdad, estaba orgulloso de su hijo y siempre lo amaría, estaba orgulloso de ser su padre, no podía dejar de pensar en lo grande que era ahora y en lo mucho que se parecía a Avocato, el era su más grande orgullo, nunca dejaría de decirlo, además de que amaba a sus nietos con toda su vida -pero...

-No tienes que explicarte, lo entiendo perfectamente gary- interrumpió la morena  
El humano se sentía feliz con ella, nunca necesito muchas palabras para describirle lo que sentía a Quinn, jamás lo juzgaba, en cambio, ella lo entendía, siempre lo hacía  
No podía creer lo rápido que habían envejecido, parecía que fue ayer cuando este la había conocido por primera vez en un bar, ¡¡Dios!! si que el tiempo había pasado rápido.

-Esta cerca, tengo que estar aquí- faltaban pocos días para el aniversario, su aniversario número 32 con su primer y última pareja, a quien había amado por completo, faltaba una semana para eso.

-Han pasado ya casi tres años desde que se fue- dijo ella mientras apretaba su hombro dulcemente y después continuó -sabes que no estas sólo ¿verdad?-.

-Aveces sigue siendo difícil estar sin el aquí, pero lo sigo intentando - Después de eso el se levantó y pregunto -¿estás lista para las galletas?-.

Ella asintió y el se levantó mientras cambiaban de conversación a algo mucho más animado, el olor era agradable, galletas recién horneadas, jamás podía acostumbrarse aún si era como el olor natural de esa casa, cálido, te abrazaba y te hacia sentir protegido, amaba esa sensación, no era difícil entenderlo, ella tampoco se iría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado y lamento mucho mis errores ortográficos, aún trabajo en ellos para hacer que sea algo entendible y agradable. :'D❤
> 
> abrazos y besos.💕


	9. Error.

04:00 AM, hora terrestre

Avocato estaba en su cama mirando el techo como si pudiera encontrar una respuesta en el.

Era irónico, hace sólo unos días había estado fantaseando con los labios de su mejor amigo y preguntándose si estar con el era tan maravilloso como pensaba, y ahora no sólo lo había besado, si no que también lo había rechazado.

Besar a Gary fue de lo mejor que había echo en su vida, cada que recordaba la forma en la que sus labios se juntaron lentamente lo llevaba al punto más grande del universo, incluso los dioses tendrían envidia del sabor de los labios ajenos y en la forma en la que ellos bailaron con los suyos, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a hacerlo, cómo si hubieran sido echos para eso.  
Estuvo a punto de regresar a ese techo, estuvo a punto de volver y decirle que lo amaba y que no importaba que, jamás dejaría de hacerlo, estuvo a punto de regresar y besarlo, mandar la culpa al carajo y besarlo, saborear su sabor miles de veces y de miles de formas hasta que este fuera parte de el, estuvo a punto hizo y ahora estaba mirando a ninguna dirección.

Odiaba sentir todo eso, odiaba haber lastimado a Gary con esas palabras, ver su reacción fue lo peor de todo, no podía creer que había lastimado a quien más amaba. En ese momento había pensado en que había echo lo correcto pero ahora sólo sentía que había cometido un error.

Sus emociones estaban descontroladas, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, junto a un nudo en su garganta, quería llorar, quería llorar como nunca. Antes no podía creer lo que sentía por Gary, ahora no podía creer lo que había echo, lo había alejado y ahora no podría recuperarlo, eso lo mataba, quería abrazarlo, protegerlo, hacerle saber que pasara lo que pasara jamás estaría sólo, pero solo lo había lastimado.

Quería convencerse a si mismo sobre haber echo lo mejor para el, no podía obligarlo a estar a su lado, en su cabeza seguía el molesto pensamiento en el que Gary un día simplemente despertaría arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado. No quería que su confusión lo llevará a hacer algo que en realidad no quería hacer, pero ¿Y si realmente no estaba confundido? ¿Si en realidad si lo amaba y el estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida? Bueno ya nada de eso importaba.

Era gracioso, ahora el estaba confundido por sus propias decisiones.

Tal vez tenía miedo, sólo había amado una vez en su vida y la vida misma se la había arrebatado dura y dolorosamente, cuando ella se fue, el había quedado desecho y no pudo evitar que una parte suya se fuera con ella, una parte que jamás recuperó. Realmente nunca pensó amar de nuevo, y sinceramente no quería hacerlo, llegó incluso a olvidar lo que era sentirlo, lo único que le había importado durante todos esos años fue que su pequeño hijo estuviera bien, pero incluso en eso había fallado.

Tenía miedo de no ser lo que Gary quería, de fallarle, había cometido tantos errores en el pasado y no quería cometer otro con el, no podría perdonarse a si mismo.

Jamás creyó en que alguien reviviría lo que alguna vez sintió en el pasado y tenía razón. Lo que sentía por el humano no era para nada igual, porque era mucho mejor, Gary era un nivel completamente diferente, mejor en todos sus aspectos, y aunque su antiguo amor pudo ser lluvia el era un diluvio, nada podría superarlo, era como si el amor que sentía por el no sólo estuviera en su corazón o en su cabeza, podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, en cada parte y rincón que pudiera existir en el. El amor que sintió en el pasado no se podía comparar con el que sentía ahora, podría decirse que no le llegaba ni a los talones, en el encontró lo que no sabía que buscaba pero lo que tanto necesitaba.

El miedo era quien lo detenía ¿había creado una escusa en su cabeza convenciéndolo de lo que era correcto? Amaba a Gary, y fuera la razón que fuera tuvo que rechazarlo, así no podría lastimarlo en el futuro, Gary sería feliz y eso era suficiente para el.

____________________________________________________________________

Cuando avocato bajo, ni siquiera dio una palabra a la morena ni al menor de los ventrexianos, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos, caminó lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que alguno de ellos tratará de hablar con el.

Fue raro para ambos verlo bajar así de rápido, la morena pensó que no vería a ninguno hasta la mañana siguiente, pero no le tomó mucha atención, puede que haya ido por algo, aunque no pudo evitar notar que se veía algo ¿triste? ¿Nervioso? Sus orejas habían estado completamente abajo.

-Entonces si Gary y mi papá se casan, ¿tendré dos papás?- pregunto el pequeño retomando la conversación que estaba teniendo antes de ver a su padre correr a su habitación. La morena le había estado explicando que pasaba con esos dos y a donde podrían llegar en el futuro, el menor se veía bastante tranquilo, algunos niños de la tierra difícilmente aceptan que sus padres vuelvan a tener pareja después de quedarse viudos o divorciarse, supuso que el pequeño era muy maduro para su edad.

-Creo que si, ¿cómo te haría sentir eso?- preguntó de vuelta la chica.

El tomó su tiempo para contestar, siendo sincero también veía a Gary como una figura paterna, había llegado a quererlo, todo era divertido con el, así que no pensó que su vida cambiaría mucho, además pensar en que Gary tomaría ese lugar en su vida lo ponía bastante feliz -Es fantástico- respondió animado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era algo que nunca se había imaginado, jamás pensó en tener una familia donde no estuvieran sólo su papá y el, nunca hubo nadie más con ellos y nunca pensó que eso cambiaría, en el pasado de vez en cuando había intercambiado unas palabras con el señor comandante pero nunca lo había considerado como familia ni nada parecido, simplemente era el jefe raro y feo de su padre.

Tener a Gary y a Quinn en su vida además de ser algo que nunca imagino tener, también era algo que no quería perder, eran raros pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos y al amor que estos le daban.

-Pero ¿qué hay de ti?- preguntó el menor a la chica.

-¿De mi?-

-Pensé que Gary y tu tenían algo- respondió el niño sin dejar que la otra pensará bien en la pregunta. Era listo, sabía que Gary había tratado de conquistarla miles de veces, no sabía si ella sentía algo gracias a esos intentos, y aunque el estuviera encantado por pensar en Gary como su padre no podía evitar pensar en que ella se sintiera triste por eso. Estar con la morena no era como estar con el humano, pero le tenía mucho cariño, pasar tiempo con ella era realmente divertido, además de que le enseñaba miles de cosas que no conocía, era lo más cercano que tenía a una ¿mamá? ¿tía? Lo que fuera que sea, sólo no quería que ella se sintiera mal.

Cuando la chica entendió lo que quería decir el pequeño sólo soltó unas risas, supuso que era entendible que pensará eso, bueno no podía negar que el muchacho le caía bien, y estar con el era más agradable que antes, pero eso no significaba que sintiera nada de una manera romántica, Gary era mejor cuando era su amigo -el y yo nunca tuvimos algo, el sólo no sabía comportarse de una manera en la que no fuera un idiota- dijo ella después de reír.

El pequeño sonrió, no esperaba esa respuesta pero estaba bien con ella.

-Es raro que tu padre no haya vuelto a subir- dijo la chica cambiando el tema, dirigiendo su mirada a la dirección a la que el mayor había corrido.

\- Y Gary no ha bajado ¿deberíamos hacer algo?- preguntó el pequeño siguiendo la mirada de la morena.

-No creo que debamos meternos más - respondió ella.

-¿Crees qué sea algo malo?- preguntó el menor con un tono un poco preocupado.

-No tengo idea, pero no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien-. Contestó ella regresando su mirada al ventrexiano, el no se veía tan seguro, ella tampoco lo esta, pero no iba a alarmar al pequeño con suposiciones, así que sólo decidió cambiarle el tema de conversación nuevamente -¿Alguna vez te he contado como me volví parte de la guardia infinity?-

-¿Esa historia tiene que ver con batallas épicas?- preguntó el menor regresando a su anterior entusiasmo.

-No, pero es igual de emocionante-. Respondió aquella chica con el mismo entusiasmo y no espero otro comentario del menor para empezar a contar su historia.

____________________________________________________________________  
Minutos después del rechazo de avocato

Para Gary fue como si hubiera recibido un golpe de la nada

Primero penso que era una broma, hasta que lo vio irse, incluso pensó que regresaría sabiendo que estaba equivocado, lo besaría de nuevo y todo sería perfecto, pero no lo hizo. Ahora no había nadie más que el, lo había dejado solo, y sin saber en que pensar. El rechazo fue tan rápido que le había tomado tiempo asimilarlo, aunque bueno, sinceramente todo paso rápido y de un momento al otro.

Ahora cuando logró entender que lo que sentía era amor y sólo amor de una forma que jamás había sentido en toda su vida, cuando por fin entendió que amaba a Avocato como nunca amo a nadie, este sólo lo había rechazado, se había marchado y lo había dejado con sus tontos sentimientos.

Volvió a sentarse en el piso, y agarró una flor que estaba regada en el suelo junto a otras, era blanca con manchas azul marino, elegante y tierna de una manera, jamás había visto ese tipo de flor, fue lo mas cercano que había encontrado a una rosa, era hermosa, aunque bueno al parecer todo en ese planeta lo era, la verdad no había visto mucho de el, estuvo la mayor parte del día decorando, pero lo poco que logró ver era precioso.

Resoplo mientras volvía a mirar la flor que permanecía en su mano -¿Porqué todo lo hermoso tenía que parecerse a el?-.

Miraba el cielo y a sus miles de estrellas, el siempre amo observarlas, ellas (y kvn, aunque no lo reconociera) fueron lo único que evitó que se volviera loco durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sólo en el espacio, después Avocato apareció y fue como si esos años jamás hubieran pasado, el las opacaba por completo y podía llevarlo a un lugar al que ni ellas podían llegar. El cielo podría seguía ahí, pero ya ni el podía consolarlo.

Sintió como algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero no le tomó importancia ¿qué importaba ahora de todos modos? Cada vez que que se había imaginado a Avocato rechazándolo alejaba esos pensamientos porque sabía que no lo haría, o eso creía, pero al parecer siempre se equivocaba.

Borrosamente vio como Mooncake salió de su pequeño escondite entre las flores acercándose al chico, este ni siquiera le sorprendió saber que el había visto todo, sólo quería llorar, se sentía ridículo.

Mooncake trato de animarlo mientras abrazaba su cara -¿Puedes creerlo? Incluso el me rechazo- dijo este tratando de soñar gracioso. Hace mucho que no se había sentido tan mal o patético y eso que lo habían rechazado miles de veces por miles de chicas, pero la diferencia era que ninguna de esas chicas era Avocato, ninguna lo hicieron sentir lo que siente por el y eso sólo lo hacía sentir mucho peor.

-¿Acaso fui muy rápido?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta, se sentía tan idiota, no dejó que pasarán ni dos semanas y ya estaba haciendo un plan para conquistar al ventrexiano, un plan que había fallado por completo y que de paso acabo con la mejor amistad que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Quizás me precipite con todo esto ¿Pero qué no se supone que también me amaba?- Le preguntó a mooncake ahora.

-Chooky pha- respondió la pequeña bola que seguía abrazandolo sin poder hacerlo sentir mejor.

Incluso ahora tenía la esperanza de que el ventrexiano volvería y lo sujetaría tan fuerte como hace un momento, era tonto tener esa esperanza, avocato no volvería, pasarán los minutos y el seguiría sólo con la compañía de su pequeño amigo.

Tal vez simplemente fue una idea suya, tal vez Avocato si lo amaba pero no de la forma que pensaba y ahora había arruinado todo. Se había equivocado, ¿cómo se convenció de que el sentía lo mismo?

Levantó una de sus manos a sus labios, aún podía sentir los labios del ventrexiano contra los suyos, la forma en la que se apoyaron el uno al otro, era como si estuvieran echos el uno al otro, habían encajado tan bien. Amor, sabe que eso fue amor en la forma más pura posible, aunque tal vez sólo provenía de el mismo, quizá para Avocato eso no había significado nada nada.

-¡¡LA DURA MADRE!! ¿cómo fui tan tonto?- ya no podía regresar el tiempo y evitar todo esto, la tonta cita, el tonto beso, si tan sólo pudiera volver y jamás haber escuchado esa tonta conversación.

¿Ahora qué pasaría? No podrá ni verlo a la cara después de todo esto, ¿simplemente harían como que nunca paso? Lo más seguro es que el otro lo ignoraría por completo.

-Esto me pasa por nunca pensar bien las cosas- Miro su alrededor, hace unos minutos estaban riendo, bebiendo y contando historias, jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien y tan mal en una misma noche, tuvo que arruinarlo todo con sus tontos sentimientos, además de haber exagerado todo.

Incluso le contó sobre su pequeña oruga, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero cuando se lo dijo a el fue como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa, como si con el pudiera simplemente ver a través, como si no pudiera ocultarle nada, el quería hacerlo parte de todas sus historias.

Volvió a mirar todo a su alrededor, seguía exactamente igual que antes de que el se fuera, las sillas ligeramente separadas a la mesa, una botella vacía de vino, las mismas flores. Ver todo eso provocaba que el se odiara un poco más, tenía que bajar, no podía estar ni otro minuto más en ese lugar, limpiara todo su desastre en la mañana, ahora sólo quería ir a su cama y llorar un poco más hasta quedarse dormido.


End file.
